A Hero's Journey
A Hero's Journey is a massive crossover fanfiction written by Chernobog1595 sometime in the future, and styled after Kingdom Hearts, the Villains War video series, the art of Frame10, and the SpongeBob and Friends Adventure Series for inspiration in its storyline. Story A Great Evil threatens to consume all worlds in everlasting darkness, and many dark souls are allying together to help this evil force in spreading its powers across the worlds. To combat this massive onslaught of dark forces, the High Council of Light has released their most powerful weapon, the Key of Destiny, and have passed it to the most unlikeliest of heroes for safekeeping...an ordinary mouse named Mickey Mouse. Accompaning Mickey on his journey to defeat the Great Evil are three of his closest friends: Donald Duck, Goofy Geef, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But certain tensions start to arise when Mickey and Oswald argue on who the Key of Destiny should belong to...something which the Great Evil is looking forward to with great interest... Heroes *Mickey Mouse: A mere peasant who is suddenly given a new path as Chosen Wielder of the Key of Destiny. *Donald Duck: A fiery-tempered magician. *Goofy: The mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights. *Oswald Rabbit: The original pick for the role as Destiny Wielder, but gets waylaid into Maleficent's clutches as her choice for the 13th Recuscant of the Great Evil's power. *Pluto: Mickey's loyal dog. *Minnie Mouse: The Princess of a large kingdom, and soon to be Mickey's girlfriend. *Daisy Duck: The Duchess of Minnie's kingdom. *Chip and Dale: Two screwy chipmunks who serve as Mickey's engineers. *Jiminy Cricket: He travels with Mickey and co. to keep a record of their adventures. Villains The main evil of the series is the Great Evil, an ancient primordial being from the early days of the Multiverse, when all was nothing but emptiness and shadow. When the worlds were formed from his being, the Evil supposedly felt angry at the New Gods for intruding his eternal slumber, and has since sought to plunge the worlds back into the darkness from whence they came. Today, you know him by the name Walt retconned him to be...Chernabog, Lord of Bald Mountain. *Chernabog: A Living Shadow in the form of Satan with an entire lower torso of a mountain, who's also a major Reality Warper, whose feats include necromancy, pyromancy and forced transformations, and the only way to ward him off is church bells temporally. It's pretty obvious that he's the Big Bad behind the events of the entire series. *The Firebird: An ancient spirit of fire, the Firebird brings only destruction and death in its wake. It is for that reason why Chernabog was able to rope the spirit under his control and use it as a gatekeeper to the End of the World. *The Nightmare King: The origins and history of the Nightmare King are unknown, but he is apparently the embodiment of nightmares, he rules over Nightmare Land, a dark world which represents all the fear and darkness of the world's nightmares. *The Emperor of the Night: The Emperor of the Night is a powerful, demonic entity in shape of a giant robe-like cloak with a headless, vampiric face and four arms. His robe-like body is seemingly composed of both fire and darkness. He possesses vast powers of darkness. He rules an other dimension called the Empire of the Night, a secret, evil kingdom with all sorts of nightmares and illiusions. *Aku: *"Red"/Hellcat: *The Hellhoud: Under the Great Evil's command are dark sorcerors, wretched monsters, and evil demons who only wish to see him brought back to his full strength. These masters of the occult are led by the Great Evil's finest creation, the wicked faerie, Maleficent, who wields all the powers of Hell at her command. *Maleficent: *Hades: *Jafar: *Ursula: *Dr. Facilier: *Mumm-Ra: *Rasputin: *Professor Screweyes: There are other villains not allied to the Great Evil, but still are proving to be a credible threat to the worlds. *King Candy/Turbo: *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Arthur and Cecil Category:Epics Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Science fantasy